FrankenMare
by Broniesb4hoenies
Summary: As a soldier Dies on the battlefield, one mare comes to sweep him away, to bring him a new and exciting life.


p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Hello Brony's, Pegasisters and everyone in between, names Broniesb4hoenies here, bringing you another Story. Now, if any of you come from my Other stories, then you'll know I said I wouldn't make any more Fanfics. Not until The two I had already started, were finished. Well, let's just say that my Inspiration has grown into a nagging in the back of my mind {shut up.} No. and I have chosen to give you all a new Fanfic to read. Why? Because I now have my School Laptop back! :D FUCK YEAH! (Warning, cussing of a sailor is inbound.) Anyway, this is quite a big fanfic. If any of you know the tale of Frankenstein, then this story will be quite different… Quite different indeed. Muahahahaha! *ahem* Now then. Let's get Started then, shall we? br / br / br / /span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"The war had been bloody… I never liked it. Nopony did. Every 100 years, ever since Nightmare moon, this war raged with the Griffons. Their Great Kaiser, Whillhelm Butchker VII, had continued where his ancestors left off. Every hundred years. br / br / I Coughed, a sticky warm substance coating the lips of my muzzle. I could feel it slowly dribble down my muzzle. My Jaw working up and down, trying to get the copper taste out of my mouth. It wouldn't matter anyway. That wasn't much else to the pain in my gut and my broken, possibly Shattered, Hind Leg kneecap. br / br / It had been about 9 Hours since the Battle Began. Night fell upon the battlefield. Mares and Stallions walked and milled about the field, picking up wounded, Gryphon and Pony alike, and taking them to the small village down the way. Verville Sur Mir was it's name. Prance wasn't much of a place for equestrian pony's in the language barrier. Regardless, it was the same War. Over and Over. Every hundred Years. Thousands upon millions of stallions dying in the matter of four Days. Regardless, The tactics changed very little. Equestria had it's unicorns, it's Pegasai, It's Earth pony's. It's Standard Three fighting groups. We had our Swords, our Sabre's, Our Bows and Arrow's, Our Magic, Our Weather magic. Not much in the way of Technological / br / Gryphons, however, Were much, MUCH more advanced. Crossbows, Muskets, Smoke bombs, Something they called a "Grenade", a little iron ball that went and made a big boom, They had dive-Bombing units, they had Something they called the "Night Witches" a term used by Stallions about 400-500 years ago when female Gryphons helped by dropping Grenade's low over out encampments. The Gryphons were even more technologically advanced than us equestrians. All because they had no magic to help them. Their latest and most deadly weapon nowadays? A Rifle. A Musket that had a rifled barrel. Many equestrians who killed a Gryphon with a rifle or musket, used their weapons. Hoping for a better chance to survive. br / br / I groaned as I lifted up my head, looking around as my breath fogged and added to the low fog that clung to the ground. Body's glowed in the moonlight, showing off their bloated belly's and exposing the missing heads of pony and Gryphon alike, showing off it's horrid holes where Cannon Rounds landed and blew open the gate's of hell. I groaned as I laid my head down., hugging my gut tightly, keeping the gut shot from bleeding out. I didn't care about my leg, so long as it got me out of this hell they called a War. br / br / The fog shwished away as a figure came walking over to me, a dim lantern cradled in her Magic as she kneeled down close by me, using one of her forelegs to hold up my head as she pulled out a canteen. A small, little wooden thing filled with water, or hopefully, Whiskey. br / br / "Such a young Stallion… You poor thing. What were you doing here, Little one? Your too innocent to be a warrior…" the mare said, lifting the Canteen to my lips. br / br / Eeyup. That was whiskey alright. Slightly watered down, but with, possibly, a chilled spell keeping it cool enough to give me a slight brain freeze. br / br / I muttered out, lifting my head up and swallowing the chilly Whiskey, and looked straight at the mares face. "I-It… It was a Draft… All Stallions over the A-Age of 18 are R-Required to go to war… for the glory of the C-Celestial Empire…" I groaned out, placing slightly more pressure on my gut wound, almost whimpering in pain. It burned a thousand times more than before, but soon died off to a dull Throb of pain, like a soft / "Well, that's a silly Reason for one so young as yourself to be here, young one. Tell me, What be your name? it's proper procedure for us in Verville Sur Mir to Take the names of all colt's who may die. Just as a precaution." She murmured as she leaned her head down more, nuzzling my chin and cheek / I grunted as she drew away. My Jaw seemed to feel a Sting of pain, like when you nick yourself while shaving? That kind of pain. Of course, she took out a handkerchief and wiped away the warm substance on my lips, chin and muzzle. When she drew the handkerchief away, I saw a lot of blood. br / I Mean a LOT of blood. And that didn't sit well with me. br / And by 'didn't sit well' I meant vomit. I puked a large gob of blood onto the grass, spittle and the contents of my (possibly) shot stomach were leaking down my cheeks and onto the grass onto my right side, moaning as I felt my neck burn from the vomit, coughing and hacking as the mare rubbed away the spittle and other stuff away from my lips, chin and wherever else I had gotten my vomit on. "Ugh… t-thanks, ma'am… " I moaned softly, pressing harder on my gut. The mare just simply shook her head as she looked down at me, smiling softly." It's fine, Dear. Nothing to be ashamed about. I've had my fair share of stallions lose their lunch from something this bad. I looked up at her, my breathing becoming more labored as I struggled to breath."M… My name .. Is Silver E-Eyes…. S..Staff Sergent… Silver Eye's… M-Ma'am…." I struggled harder and harder to breath. It felt like my lungs were beginning to fail me, like they couldn't find any air left… Why was the mare smiling?br / "That's very good, Mister Eye's. Very, Very Good indeed." She smirked as she leaned down ], my vision slowly dying as darkness Creeped around my visions edges, tunneling my vision as the mare kissed me, no peck on the lips, no half-hearted kiss, no, she Full. On. Kissed. Me. My vision went completely black and I took what felt like on finale breath as she pulled away, saying in a seductive sounding tone. "Because I, Frankenmare, happen to be in the market for a New Project to work on.~" br / br / And just like that, My Days alive, days of never seeing my mother, my Father or even my younger siblings went away as I slowly faded out of life. My Candle winked out and within a second, I slipped away… br / br / strong[Point Of View (POV) Change: Frankenmare.]br / /strong br / I grinned as the poison slowly took affect on his body. Silver Eye's body would be mine and mine alone. He'd be listed as M.I.A. and the family would mourn, but in due time, I'd complete my Father's work. His work is what fueled my drive to do this. To kill a stallion who would've survived his wounds until mid-day tomorrow. br / Being half surgeon helped me analyze / Regardless, the kiss I gave him is what I commonly do. Just in case they're a kiss-virgin, then I give them a kiss to either send them off to the afterlife, or as a sign that they were to be my success. It usually turned out to be the opposite of the later option. They usually just died and never came back. br / br / I looked about the battlefield, very few mares or Stallions from that little ho-dunk town were over here. They were mostly scattered about the battle Line. Where both army's met head-to-head. The ponies seemed to mill about, stretchers with lanterns and IV bag holders were placed on groups of three. I grinned and made a Plus symbol with my magic lantern, the Gryphon Glyph mark casting out it's trail of Light blue aura s I looked up into the air. My Partner, a Gryphon with black feathers and mottled brown head feathers flew down, a simple, hoof-crafted, stretcher lay suspended by a rope attached to His waist. That was the simple part. 'The hard part is getting away.' I thought to myself as I magically lifted the Pegasus onto the Stretcher, making sure to wrap his body in black-out Blankets. Magically imbued to hide anything in it from any / br / Once I had strapped the Stallions body to the stretcher, I neatly climbed onto the rope above the Stretcher, waving my lantern in the direction of home. My accomplice agreed and lifted me and the body up and when we were above the patrols by about 120 meters, we took off at a brisk pace towards the castle. My Fathers castle' to be precise, but lately, it's become my castle. br / br / Looking down, I smiled as I watched colt, filly and mare and Stallion alike aid in bringing in all the wounded. From both sides, they took in survivors and the wounded. Verville Sur-Mir is a known Pacifist community. They don't stop fights, but instead they end them. They bring all Gryphons, male or female, and all ponies, stallion or mare, into their town, treat them right and teach them things, while also caring for them. They were all related to each other in some way or another, and they chose to use that as their way of saying "Peace Works. Violence fails."br / br / The din of burning Carriage fires, burning body's and lanterns burning brightly in the darkness were winked out by the clouds as we made it into the mountain pass, the path that led directly up to Franken Manor. br / br / the path that led straight to my Future. br / br / strongAnd that is a wrap on Chapter 1 at only 1720+ word/strongs. strongIm bringing this new Fanfic to life because while I work I ended up thinking about every inch and detail about this story. So I just want to leave you all with this for now. Until next time. br / br / Do 'Svidania, Stay / Broniesb4hoenies./strong/span/p 


End file.
